


406. life goes on

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [38]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, I wouldn't have to tag all these drabbles as that, Missing Scene, if we actually GOT SOME OF THESE SCENES!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah visits the Hendrix house when she gets back from Iceland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	406. life goes on

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble dedicated to AO3 user YaYaSestrahood, who plaintively requested "happy one tomorrow?" after yesterday's ANGSTFEST. Your wish, my command.

When Sarah bangs on the Hendrixes’ back door, the day after she gets back from Iceland, it’s Helena who opens it. Sarah gets about a second and a half to see Helena’s hair, the pink sweater, and the enormous grin on her face before she’s pulled into a hug so tight she can’t breathe.

“I can’t breathe,” she gasps. Helena doesn’t listen. She just crushes Sarah to her chest like she’s somehow going to press them back together – the way they were over thirty years ago, one heartbeat. The hug goes on and Sarah thinks _oh_ , for a second, at the feeling of it. _Oh_ , and then it’s over, and then she realizes she misses it.

“Sarah!” Helena yells at the absolute top of her lungs, and she’s _beaming_ , and Sarah probably should have called her from Iceland. Or something. Should have – but she didn’t, and it doesn’t look like Helena cared.

“Hey, meathead,” she says. “I’m back.”

“I know!” Helena says. “I see! You are back. From…” (she does some sort of mental calculation) “Iceland which is not really icy. Greenland has ice. Iceland has…” She tilts her head to the side hopefully. “Green?”

“Nah, sorry,” Sarah says. “Name’s right. Lots of snow, and…ice, and shit.”

“No snow here,” Helena says. “Only summerings. Popsicles. They are bright cold ice on sticks, that taste like fruit, and the sticks have riddles on them.” She’s grinning again. Sarah is so glad she left Helena here – she wanted this for her, Popsicles and…what looks like Alison’s wardrobe.

“You have fun, then?” she asks, and Helena seems to realize they’re both standing in the door and hops back to let Sarah inside.

“Yes,” Helena says. “But. I missed you.”

“Yeah,” Sarah says quietly. “Missed you too.”

“ _Sestra_ Alison is making politics,” Helena says, flopping down on the couch. “So,” she shrugs, “only me. Sorry.”

Sarah makes sure she doesn’t sit on a pair of safety scissors – there’s crafting supplies scattered everywhere, like an Alison bomb went off – and sits down next to Helena. “Aw, shit,” she says lightly, “you mean I only get to spend time with my sister? Ugh, don’t want _that_.” She bumps Helena lightly in the shoulder with her knuckles. “Seriously, I missed you. We need to – catch up, yeah?”

Helena’s head rolls on her neck so she can look at Sarah without lifting her skull from the back of the couch. She looks skeptical about this concept. Sarah feels so shitty and guilty. When’s the last time they talked? Mexico? Shit.

“Favorite Popsicle,” she says. “Go.”

Helena blinks at her. Says, slowly: “Red.”

“Hey, shit, mine too!” Sarah says. “Think that’s…genetic, or somethin’?”

Helena gives her a baffled shrug. But she’s smiling now, which is what matters. She scoots close enough so that her head can land, tentatively, on Sarah’s shoulder. Sarah lifts her arm up, wraps it around Helena, pulls her closer.

“Hello,” Helena says.

“Hi,” Sarah says. She rests her head, gently, on top of Helena’s; their skulls knock together. Everything smells like what she’s guessing is Alison’s shampoo, and soap, and laundry detergent. She doesn’t really know what she was expecting Helena to smell like. Sugar, maybe. Old meat.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Helena says. “And here. With – us.”

“Yeah,” Sarah says. “Good to be back.” Helena says _mm_ and wriggles closer, somehow; her shoulderbone is digging into Sarah’s upper arm, but Sarah doesn’t really mind. She’s so tired. It’s nice to sit like this, for just a little while: with Helena’s weight against hers, breathing in and out like they’ll never have to be apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
